


Whoa...

by Femmetac



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/pseuds/Femmetac
Summary: Bill and Ted explore more unfamiliar territory. Together. M/M. Yes, it's slash. If you don't like it, suck it up and drive on. (Slash fans: this is my first foray into the genre, be gentle.)





	Whoa...

**A/N: So I went traipsing off looking for Bill & Ted slash, and I found this wonderful little fic where they’re getting ready for Halloween in their lil Star Trek costumes, and I nearly died from the cutes. But I wanted them to kiss SO badly. And they didn’t, so I have to fill that void. But thanks to futureboy (PokeRowan) for the inspiration!**

Ted “Theodore” Logan tapped twice on his best bud’s door and shifted anxiously foot to foot as Bill S. Preston, Esquire swung it open.

“Ted! Thanks for coming, bro,” Bill reached up and swept him into a high-armed hug, patting twice on the shoulder and stepping back into the room.

“You wanted me to come by, dude,” Ted smiled softly at his friend. “I thought I’d stop over before we go pick up the girls for the party.”

“Right on, Ted. I wanted to give you something before tonight’s festivities on this most auspicious day!”

Ted and Bill both swung their arms wide, arcing into a simultaneous air guitar stroke. Ted shook the fringe out of his face as Bill dashed over to his desk and reached for a wrapped package.

“Whoa, Bill!” Ted breathed reverently. “You didn’t have to get me anything, dude.”

“No man, it’s your birthday. That’s special, right?”

“Right on,” Ted nodded, smiling.

“Open it up, bro!” Bill said, settling on the side of his bed. He perched anxiously as Ted plopped down next to him and tore through the brightly colored wrappings on what turned out to be a Fruit Loops box.

“Nice,” Ted said tilting his head and holding up the box.

“It’s not cereal dude, I just needed a box.”

“Ohhh! Fair enough, my dude.”

Ted ripped through the tape on top and reached in to find his present, wrapped in reused tissue paper from some other occasion. His fingers fumbled a little to unravel the thing, and when he revealed it at last he gasped. Ted sat transfixed, looking at the gift. His chin might have wobbled a bit, but Bill, staring intently at his friend, did not give a sign that he noticed.

Ted ran his thumb over a light tan leather guitar strap and gasped again, “ _whoa_ …” Bill had taken the time to hand tool the leather, burning in the _Wyld Stallyns_ logo, Ted’s name, and a dark, thick maned horse. Ted’s eyes stung a bit, and he blinked quickly. He heard Bill sniff and looked back at his friend. Ted swallowed thickly, amazed at the time and care Bill must have put into his gift.

“Bill,” he said hoarsely. “I don’t know what to say dude.”

“I mean, if you don’t like it, bro…” Bill began, raising a hand as if to take it back.

“No, man! No!” Ted choked out, grabbing his hand.

They sat for a moment, hands clasped as Ted struggled for words. The emotions swarming between them left the air tense and thick. The boys stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Bill’s worried ones meeting Ted’s soft, watery gaze. And suddenly Bill understood.

But when his tongue darted out to lick his lip, Ted’s gaze dropped. And lingered for just long enough that Bill’s breath caught. _Did he just…?_ Bill wondered, scarcely daring to finish the thought.

Ted realized he was staring at Bill’s mouth a moment too late and glanced back up at Bill’s eyes, which had darkened with something tense and almost…hopeful it seemed. Bill had tilted his head to the side as if wondering what Ted was looking at, and Ted leaned forward just a scant inch or so, watching Bill watching him. No one knew who closed the distance. They were a hair’s breadth away from each other one moment, and their lips brushed against each other the next. Bill’s firm mouth nipped a little at Ted’s soft lower lip and one of them moaned slightly. Ted’s tongue dipped between his friend’s teeth and sipped the taste of him, exploring and lapping gently as their lips rubbed. For one gentle second their eyes closed and they savored. Then, all too soon, Ted drew back and swallowed slowly.

“Whooa…” _full on boner_ , he thought. “Are we?”

“Dude…maybe?” replied Bill, reading Ted’s thoughts as he always did.

“But the princesses? I don’t know how they’re going to take this.”

A muffled giggle from the door had them snapping apart, Ted rose shakily as they realized the two girls stood framed in the door, watching the display. They both broke into gales of laughter as the boys stuttered a mixture of apologies and explanations.

“Good show,” Elizabeth replied, stifling their protests.

Princess Joanna laughed heartily next to her sister. “Next time, invite us.”

 

 

 


End file.
